Solangelo One Shots
by malectho
Summary: Recent One Shot: "Campers were attacked outside the barrier. And nobody can find Nico." Series of Solangelo one shots I will write when the mood strikes me.
**A/N: Ahola. Yeah first fanfic for this fandom. After The Hidden Oracle I had this urge to write some Solangelo. So enjoy whatever the heck this is. My knowledge on the books is a little rusty so sorry if I make any mistakes.**

 **(Also for the purpose of this story Apollo is still a God)**

 **Description:** _Campers were attacked outside the barrier. And nobody can find Nico._

"What the hell happened out there?" Will questioned Alice. The daughter of Hermes had come into the infirmary with a large number of other campers. She'd been bitten on her left arm and it had taken off a large chunk of flesh. The bite itself didn't seem to come from any animal or creature Will knew of, if anything the bite seemed closer to human.

"This woman…I mean she looked like a woman," She tried to explain but it was obvious she was in a lot of pain. "She just came out of nowhere and attacked us. All she did was try to bite us."

It was a deep gash, and she was loosing a lot of blood from her arm. His brother and sister were running around frantically trying to assist the other injured campers, but he knew they didn't have enough hands to give the dozens of campers a proper examination.

"Alice I'm just going to wrap up your arm for now and I'll be back soon to look at you more," He said taking a bandage and began wrapping her upper arm. "If it was just this one monster how did so many of you get hurt? We've all faced worse from the sounds of it."

"She looked so human, except the lower half of her body was like a snake," Alice explained, wincing as he pulled on the bandage to make sure it was tight. "Plus she was crying out for her children. It was so sad."

"It's Lamia," Malcolm Fade said from across the room. "She was one of Zeus' special friends back in the day and well..."

"Let me guess, Hera?" Alice asked through gritted teeth.

"She killed all of Lamia's children, and then turned Lamia into a monster. Legend says she went around eating people's children out of envy."

"Wait, wait, wait," Alice interrupted. "That bitch was trying to eat me?"

"I always assumed she had been killed, or faded away," Malcolm ignored her. "Although I suppose it would make sense that she'd be lurking around Camp Half-Blood. Plenty of demigod children for her to eat in the name of revenge…"

"I think I'm going to be sick," Alice gagged.

"Oh please, don't," Will pleaded, but it was too late because she had already vomited on the floor. Great, because he totally had time to clean that up.

"I need to go check on everyone else," Will said, trying to compose himself, he turned to the son of Athena who didn't look to badly injured. "Malcolm yell for me if she passes out or anything. And please don't tell anyone else that something was trying to eat them alive."

Will moved on to the next bed, where a son of Aphrodite was complaining about a bruise on their face that they had gotten, after falling down while trying to get away. Already having lost most of his patience, he was about to tell the boy to move over and let the more seriously injured sit down, when Leo Valdez and Jason Grace burst into the infirmary.

"We killed it," Jason announced as he strode deeper into the room. "I mean, er, her. We killed her."

Out of pure instinct, Will did a quick scan of the two older demigods for any major injuries. Both of them seemed relatively unscathed. "Why did you bring all of these guys out past the barrier?" Will called to them as walked over to Pollux to examine what appeared to be two bleeding wounds on his torso.

"Well we wanted to teach them some things that we didn't necessarily want Chiron to know we were teaching them…" Leo trailed off, as if he was hinting to Will that the less he knew the better.

"You know what I don't care," Will decided as he finished applying gauze to Pollux's injuries, which we fortunately not to deep. He muttered a silent assurance that he would be back to check on him later, before walking over to Leo and Jason. "Just tell me where Nico is, I want to make sure he's okay."

"You mean you haven't seen him already?" Leo asked him.

"No," Will replied. The two heroes exchanged a look that made Will feel uneasy. "He told me he was going off with you and everybody else. He was with you right?"

"Emphasis on the _was,"_ Leo said under his breath, and Will felt his heart sink before he even knew what that meant.

"Before we were attacked, Nico decided to turn around and go home, he said he wasn't feeling good," Jason told him, and then added, "Are you sure you haven't seen him?"

"Not since he left with you guys," Will told them. Inside his chest, his heart had sped up so much that it was impossible to count the beats, despite the fact that it was thumping hard against his chest.

"Well I don't want to freak you out or anything, but he left the same way the freaky cannibal lady came," Leo mentioned.

Now Will Solace could certainly hold his own in a fight, despite what many people thought. He just thought it better to stay in the infirmary, where he could be most useful. In this moment however, he wished he had gone with Nico when he told him where he was going. Maybe he could have had his boyfriend's back. Instead he opted to stay where he was "most useful." He should have known that where he was most needed was with Nico.

Without a moment of hesitation, he shoved his way past Jason and Leo, making his way towards the door; determined to go and find Nico. However a scream coming from the back of the infirmary stopped him dead in his tracks.

Kayla ran up to him then, her hands were stained with blood, and they reached out to clasp his own.

"It's Katie," Kayla told him. His half-sister, had tears brimming on in the corners of her eyes. "She is in the back of the infirmary, unconscious, I didn't know something was wrong I thought she was asleep, she was laying on her stomach, I didn't know she was bleeding, until I saw the blood on the sheets underneath her. There is a lot of blood coming from her stomach, and I don't know what to do you have to help me."

For a moment, Will just looked at the door. He'd never really had the urge to protect someone before. Only heal them. It was all after the fact, his job was to fix other people's mistakes, not prevent them. Yet he felt this overwhelming guilt that he had not been there.

Kayla gently tugging on his hand brought him back to reality. Right now this was his place, correcting the damage that had been done. Still, there was a voice in the back of him mind yelling at him to go and find Nico.

"We'll go search for him," Jason assured him, reading the torn expression on his face. "It's Nico I bet he's fine."

With that, Jason and Leo left the infirmary. Leaving Kayla to drag him to where Katie was bleeding out in the infirmary bed. Austin had flipped her over and was desperately trying to stopping the bleeding.

"She was attacked first," Miranda said from across the room. "Most of us got hurt trying to pull it off her." 

"Why didn't one of you tell us," Will demanded. Admittedly, he was less upset about not being told about poor Katie, than he was that if he'd been told he could have healed her by now and he could be out looking for Nico.

"We assumed you would have noticed," Miranda said, her voice got quiet. They should have seen, but it was hard to comprehend anything in all of the chaos. Plus, Katie had been turned on her stomach, which mean they wouldn't have noticed her bleeding until it started seeping through the sheets.

Will stood over her, brushing past his younger brother. Under her breath, he began to sing hymn to his father and ancient greek. By now he had them all memorized. So as a result he let his mind drift off. Nico had gone off alone, that was true. Nico had spent a large amount of time alone, and he always thought that he could handle stuff on his own. Most of the time he could. The thing that worried him was that Nico was so used to be able to do things on his own that he might not have thought to ask for help, or scream for help.

Maybe the reason he didn't think about Nico ever dying, was because he thought that it couldn't happened. The son of Hades, God of the Underworld, dying; it sounded like a joke. Then he remembered that Nico's sister, Bianca, had died. Now he realized that not even Nico could be excluded from the cruel truth; demigods died young. It's what they did. Sure some of them grew up, became adults. Rarely was it pleasant. Most were plagued with the memories of dead friends and failures. That's probably why they loved so strongly. The relationships they made weren't childhood flings, they were likely the only relationship you'd ever have.

When he finishes with Katie, the bleeding has stopped. There might be a nasty scar though, and it would be awhile until she actually woke up. It'd been close though, if Kayla hadn't found her there she very well could have died.

He realized that Kayla hadn't been gripping on to his arm the whole time. He raised an eyebrow at her questionably, and she just looked down. Following her eyes, he saw that his legs were shaking, threatening to give away underneath him. It struck him that Kayla probably thought the thing with Katie was what overwhelming him, but it was Nico. All of it was Nico. And he would keep feeling like he was going to collapse until he was found.

Austin was going from patient to patient, and it appeared like he was doing a fine job. Not wanting to repeat mistakes, Will decided that they better double check everyone, motioning for Kayla to check one half of the room while he checked the other. Hopefully this would help keep Nico out of his head for a moment.

By the time he made it back to Alice, his first patient, most people had fallen asleep in their beds from exhaustion. Austin had gone to fill Chiron in, and Kayla was going from cabin to cabin letting everyone know who was injured. Still no Nico.

After reexamining Alice, he decided that she could probably fair fine on her own. He didn't like calling on help from his father unless it was life or death. And sometimes a few days in recovery taught people not to act like complete idiots.

"Woah who almost died in here," A voice behind him said, making him jump. He didn't have to turn around to know who it was, but he did anyways because he needed to see him.

"Nico!" He exclaimed happily, and grabbed the younger boy by the wrists, and pulled him into a nearby hallway. Kissing his boyfriend in a room full of injured people felt a little wrong.

He didn't end up kissing him. At least not right away. Instead he cupped his face and held it there, staring at a very bewildered Nico.

"What are you doing you dork?" Nico asked him. Will took a minute to look him over. Absolutely nothing was wrong with him, save a nasty case of bed head.

"What the hell man!" Will laughed with delight. "I thought you got eaten alive."

"Excuse me?" Nico took a step back.

"The campers that went past the barrier got attacked by some monster that was trying to eat them," Will said, and yes he realized how crazy the last part sounded. "Jason and Leo said you went back to camp on your own because you didn't feel well, and nobody had seen you, and you weren't in the infirmary."

"Oh I wasn't sick," Nico stated. "I was only going because I wanted to make sure Jason and Leo didn't do anything stupid. I didn't really realize how many people were going to be there, and well, you know me and socializing. So I shadow traveled back to the Hades Cabin and took a nap."

Will lightly punched his boyfriends arm. "I thought you were dead, and you were taking a nap!" Will said, "Also what have I told you about shadow traveling. It's only for emergencies."

"This was an emergency," Nico promised, and reached out for Will's hand. "I really, really did not want to be there."

"You're impossible," Will shook his head.

"Or maybe other people just form attachments to easily," Nico pointed out. "Everyone should just chose five people to care about. Trust me, it makes life so much easier."

"Am I one of those five people," Will inquired, drawing him closer..

"Barely," Nico rolled his eyes, and when he did Will kissed his forehead, and his smile told him that he was more than just barely one of those five people. In fact Will was almost certain there were far more than just five people, because Nico loved so much and so easily, that he fought tirelessly to defend his heart so he wouldn't get hurt.

"Are Leo and Jason okay?" Nico asked.

"They are out looking for you actually," Will had completely forgotten that detail.

"Oh," Nico bit his lip. "Should we go find them?"

Will shrugged, "The way I see it this whole thing is their fault in the first place. So we could just let them keep looking; teach them a lesson."

"I like that idea," Nico agreed. "But what else could we possibly do to occupy ourselves."

"I could think of a few things," Will reached over and grabbed the smaller boy by the fabric of his shirt, and kissed him. Nico stood on his the tips of his toes in order to meet him halfway, wrapping his arms around Will's neck as a means to anchor him. And Will kissed him like it could be their last one. Because now he knew, it very well could be. 

**A/N: Well I hope you at least didn't waste your time reading this. This may turn into a series of one shots, but if it does it will be updated rather infrequently, since I have a full length fic for Malec in progress. And school. School sucks. I wrote this while procrastinating studying for a final. Anyways, R &R if you liked it, as well as favorite and follow. Hopefully better quality one shots on the way…?**

´´´´´´´´´´f﷽﷽﷽﷽


End file.
